Crashing Down
by Misfitting
Summary: It's rather amusing, watching people be beheaded one by one as my operation slowly falls into place. I'm not doing this for myself, you know. Sometimes I wish people just didn't exist, because if they didn't I wouldn't be tied up in this web of difficulty. Rated T for language and future gore. Rating may go up later. My first fanfiction story, so reviewers are greatly appreciated.


I sat down in my office chair, then spun around to face the young girl. She shrieked and held her older sister's hand, mumbling what sounded like, "I don't wanna join."

There where two girls before me, one of them my age and the other one about two or three years younger. The sister that was my age, sixteen, had a fearful expression on her face and long, blue hair parted into two huge braids on her back. She was known for being cowardly and her sister was known for just the opposite, but they seemed one in the same right now. Was a sixteen-year-old boy like me honestly _that_ intimidating to them?

"So," I began, leaning forwards with two elbows on my antique desk. The sisters made a strangled yelping noise, sinking down into their chair, and the older sister was trying to comfort the thirteen-year-old girl on her lap. They looked pathetic, like two small ants with their legs pulled off, slowly squirming to their death in raging sunlight beating down on their immobile backs.

"Are you going to join? There _is_ one benefit to joining, you know," I taunted, raising my eyebrows with a slight grin on my unfortunately _still _pimpled face.

"O-Oh, yeah? And what's that?" the younger girl asked, dare I say even rather _boldly_ did she do so speaking that she had been quivering just a moment ago. Her older sister whispered, "Luna, no…" and held her tightly, head rested on her sister's shoulder. Luna and Candace looked at me with tears in their eyes.

"What's the benefit?" Luna reworded her question, staring me down, probably trying to burn a hole in the front of my face with her glare that honestly did absolutely nothing. At this, I couldn't help but smile; I even giggled.

"Well, by joining this group, you'll still have your little cotton-candy-flavored heads attached to your lanky bodies," I muttered, observing their rather unsightly bodies up and down. I could see Luna as a wonderful Mouse- Mice were the ones that crawled into narrow spots and did things that larger people couldn't. She looked tough on the outside, but in all honesty, Luna was rather easy to manipulate. I know so because oblivious little Luna never noticed a sexual predator stalking her for over a year.

In fact, nobody ever noticed that pedophile until I killed the disgrace roaming the Land of Harvest- that bitch should be grateful to me. Looked like Cam's biological parents were both gone now- it was his father that was Luna's stalker. Cam was such a lame young orphaned child, he made me laugh. In fact, what's even _more _hilarious is that Luna doesn't find out about these things, let alone thank me for them.

"What if… What if I tell Gill?" the bratty bitch threatened, thinking she may actually have a loophole here. I tilted my head back and laughed.

"Then he'd most likely kill you on the spot and bring your corpse to me."

Luna's blue eyes widened, taking up practically half her forehead. Tears welled up in them and leaked, spilling down her young doll face, and there was nothing she could do about it. Luna and Candace had both always been even more pale than me, but now they were so white that they were comparable to a sheet of paper… literally.

"You mean… Gill…" Candace muttered to herself, probably remembering her sister's boyfriend's innocent and childish face. This may sound sudden coming from a person like me, but I hold Gill in rather high regard. His intelligence is the closest to my level than anyone else I have ever met in my entire life. He's a despicable genius, really- acting like a typical "girls-other-than-Luna-have-cooties" kind of person. He seems like the rude, stuck-up snob that was really a good guy beneath it all. Gill seemed like the boy that would have turned out alright if his father hadn't spoiled him rotten and his mother didn't perish. He seemed like the guy that really had a soft spot for people if the right person cracked his skin and pierced into his loving heart.

Utterly hilarious.

An ice-cube pumps blood through that boy's body, but I respect him so much for it.

"Gill has been working for me for two whole seasons, but that's honestly not the point here, Luna, Candace. Will you join me or pass the burden of arranging funerals onto grandmother dearest?" I asked sarcastically, already knowing the answer. Once they join me, they can never leave for life. After all, with all of the knowledge they have of my operation now, they can't possibly leave me or else everyone would know. I suppose they _could_ leave me, but they wouldn't leave with their head attached to their body.

"W-Wait… u-uh, sorry to be a bother, but, I, uh, w-what about my friend Julius?" Candace stammered, looking at me with delicious fear in her eyes of sapphire. I smiled sweetly at her and leaned on my desk again, coming to a halt when I was a mere inch away from her face. She whimpered, and I could feel her breath on my neck. Candace couldn't move, being with the fact that she was sitting and her sister was on her lap.

"Bring him along as well, dear- the more, the merrier."

* * *

I waited in my office, tapping my pen against the desk over and over, listening to one of my numerous minions present his disguise to me. I needed to dress up as someone completely different- with Selena's make-up skills, Luna's clothing ideas and Candace's ability to make different clothing, I practically had it all planned out already. The silver-haired annoyance before me was presenting his ideas written on a sheet of plain notebook paper. The sickening part was that he looked pleased with himself.

"Well, you see, you could pose as a nerd- we could give you freckles, then you would keep your glasses- no offense-"

"You have no clue how close you are to having your head become detached from your body."

The boy before me stiffened and nearly even jumped in the process. At least he was slightly amusing me.

"Skye, just tell me the rest of the plans," I muttered, spinning around in my chair so I wouldn't have to look at his face- it simply didn't deserve to be looked upon. I heard the boy fidget in his gray, leopard-print shirt. He took a deep, shaky breath and began again.

"W-Well, you could wear your glasses and Selena and Kathy could probably easily give you freckles. Then, we could dye your hair a dirty-blonde and give you colored contacts for your eyes, say, I was thinking green like mine… except more of a green than a turquoise, you know?" he explained, calmer now. I had to say, that wasn't half-bad of an idea, but it would still look too much like me. I needed to cover my face, change my hairstyle, something…

"Well, you know Master, Candace could always give you the bowl-cut hairdon't. I think it would work well for the whole geek ordeal. Suspenders, pocket protector, maybe put a bit of make-up on your cheeks to make your face look thinner… you'd be good to go," he finished, setting down his pen and paper onto my desk. I spun back around in my chair, trying to let him know who was the boss with my hands on my armrests. Skye even flinched- I must have been doing it well. I've been trying to prefect that move…

"Skye, I believe I have now upgraded your rank to fifth in command."

His eyes widened, looking shocked.

"W-Wait! Then… then what'll happen to Matthew?"

"Mark's brother, right? Oh… off with his head, he told Mark about our operation. Murder Matthew but keep Mark, he can work for us. We don't need someone as disloyal as Matthew representing our group."

"Right away sir, you've got it!"

Skye scurried off.

I smiled thoughtfully and rested my chin on my desk. Skye wasn't really that bad of a person, was he? It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go. I was probably like his older brother in an odd, twisted sense.

And then there was Matthew. That sick bastard had already told his twin brother, Mark, about the operation after a mere two weeks of joining. He deserved to die- he was spilling our secrets.

We needed as much security as we could get.

* * *

**I hope you like this, it's my first fanfiction story :) Comments, praises, critiques, and anything else is greatly appreciated. Thanks again, I appreciate everything! **

**-Misfitting **


End file.
